


Wait for Me

by Bofur1



Series: The Songs of Our Hearts [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst/Comfort, Gen, I meant for it to be short! really!, Nightmares, Singing, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori has trouble sleeping and wants his elder brothers to help him. It turns into something bigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for Me

“Dor’, I need your help.”

Dori looked up from unfolding his bedroll to see Nori standing above him. His younger brother’s movements were twitchy and erratic, and he kept glancing over his shoulder nervously.

“What’s wrong, Nori?” Dori asked in concern. Whenever Nori asked him for help, it must be serious.

“It’s Ori,” Nori admitted.

“Ori? What’s wrong, is he hurt?” Dori yelped in alarm.

“No, he’s not hurt,” Nori said, looking pained to even speak the words. “He—he can’t sleep. He wants us to do that thing we used to do...” At Dori’s blank expression Nori ground out, “Y’know... _sing_...”

Dori felt his ears grow warm. Ori hadn’t asked them to sing to him in ages; Dori wasn’t certain he even remembered the songs Ori had liked when he was a Dwarfling.

“Erm...I don’t know if it’s appropriate in these circumstances,” Dori stammered. He was certain that as soon as his and Nori’s rusty voices reached the ears of the others, they would have eleven pairs of disapproving Dwarven and Hobbit eyes gawking at them.

“That’s what I said,” Nori agreed anxiously. “But Ori started tearin’ up. Says he’s been havin’ nightmares ’bout Goblins and Orcs and that he’s sure he won’t be able to sleep if you and I don’t sing for him. I said I’d ask you, but...” Nori trailed off awkwardly.

Dori paused, considering. Eventually the need to console his littlest brother won out over his fear of humiliation. “Alright,” Dori said at last, rising to his feet. “Let’s do it.”

“But—” Nori gasped.

“—If it helps him sleep,” Dori cut in sternly. Nori clacked his mouth shut, and at last slumped in defeat.

“Let’s get this over with, then,” he sighed gloomily. “What’re we s’posed to sing?”

“You’re asking me? I didn’t even know we were _going_ to sing until you told me!” Dori hissed. He thought for a moment, fingering the braids in his beard. “Uhm, well, I suppose we should ask him what he wants to hear.”

Nori groaned, burying his face in his hands. “He’ll probably pick something hideous, like—”

“Whatever he picks, that’s what we’re doing,” Dori snapped. “Don’t be so selfish.”

Nori grumbled and muttered under his breath, but gave a short nod. Dori grasped his arm and pulled him along, and the two approached Ori. Their little brother looked miserable, a tiny heap of pale flesh and ragged wool. Dori crouched down next to Ori.

“I hear you’re having trouble sleeping,” Dori said gently.

Ori nodded fearfully. “They...they come for me at night,” he quivered. “The Orcs and—”

“Don’t think about that now,” Dori admonished and handed Ori a thick blanket. “Cover up and we’ll sing for you.” Ori obediently pulled the blanket up to his wispy beard, and Dori continued, “What do you want to hear?”

Ori thought for a moment, and then “The one Ama wrote for Adad.”

In his peripheral vision Dori saw Nori grimace. Dori glared at him, and Nori’s brow smoothed before Ori noticed his consternation.

“That one called  ‘Wait for Me’?”

Ori nodded slowly, murmuring, “I like that one.”

Dori smiled softly. “Me too.” He sat back and cleared his throat. Nori reluctantly did the same, and Dori raised his eyebrows at Ori. “Now?”

Ori nodded again, and Dori started in a soft voice. He and Nori sang the chorus together, and then alternated for each verse. As they carried on, they noticed members of the Company glancing over curiously. Nori’s chin fell, but Dori elbowed him sternly.

_Darling, did you know that I,_   
_I dream about you_   
_Waiting for the look in your eyes_   
_When we meet for the first time_   
_And darling, did you know that I,_   
_I pray about you_   
_Praying that you will hold on_   
_And keep your loving eyes only for me_

_['Cause I am waiting for, praying for you darling_   
_Wait for me too_   
_Wait for me as I wait for you_   
_'Cause I am waiting for, praying for you darling_   
_Wait for me too_   
_Wait for me as I wait for you_   
_Darling wait]_

_Darling did you know_   
_I dream about life together_   
_Knowing it will be forever_   
_I'll be yours and you'll be mine_   
_And darling when I say_   
_"Til death do us part"_   
_I mean it with all of my heart_   
_Now and always faithful to you_

_['Cause I am waiting for, praying for you darling_   
_Wait for me too_   
_Wait for me as I wait for you_   
_'Cause I am waiting for, praying for you darling_   
_Wait for me too_   
_Wait for me as I wait for you_   
_Darling wait]_

_Now I know you may have made mistakes_   
_But there's forgiveness, and a second chance_   
_So wait for me, darling wait for me_   
_Wait for me_   
_Darling wait for me_

_['Cause I am waiting for, praying for you darling_   
_Wait for me too_   
_Wait for me as I wait for you_   
_'Cause I am waiting for, praying for you darling_   
_Wait for me too_   
_Wait for me as I wait for you_   
_Darling wait]_

* * *

When the song finished, Dori and Nori noticed the sound of music dying away. They looked up, and saw Bofur with his whistle in hand. The miner smiled sheepishly, and shrugged his shoulders.

“Ev’ryone else was doin’ it...” he said self-consciously. Dori and Nori turned their heads farther and saw Dwalin holding his viol, Fíli and Kíli with their small fiddles, Bombur with an overturned pot as a drum, and even Thorin hastily shoving his harp into his pack.

Dori glanced at Nori, who looked just as surprised as he. Perhaps the Company of Thorin Oakenshield wasn’t as disapproving as they’d thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the song, it belongs to Rebecca St. James.  
> And for any who got confused, the chorus is the part in brackets. :)


End file.
